cursedbloodseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Debbie James
'''Debbie James '''is a witch.She's the succesor of Anne-Lynn James,the powerful witch who cursed William Sampson's family.She's a powerful witch and can control fire,water,lightning and even earth which causing earthquackes. Physical charachteristics Debbie is a cute girl with light brown wavy hair and green eyes.She like to dress with t-shirts with Rainbow Dash from "My Little Pony",cute skirts,jeans,jeans jackets,sport shoes and boots. Early life Debbie was born on November 10,1996 to Kimberly and Bob in London,United Kingdom.She doesn't have brothers or sisters.Debbie have a funny british accent,which make her cute(Rachel really like her accent).She like to eat sweets. When she was a child,her grandmother teach her how to use her powers.She was at the same school with her cousins,Connor and Adele. Her parents divorce but she doesn't mind if her father disappear from her life because she doesn't love him so much like she did with her mother.After this,when her grandmother is on dying,she said to her that a succesor of Sampson family is in danger and she must save her.Then,she and her mother move to Trenton,New Jersey. Her life in Cursed Blood When she move to Trenton she is surprised to meet Rachel in her first day at a new school.She and Rachel becomes best friends very fast.Rachel shows her the class but Amy and Maddison begin to criticize Debbie's style of dressing saying that she's from '80 years.Rachel gone mad and beat up Amy. When she met Berrry,she fell in love with him.She tries to tell him but she's too shy.She knows that Berry it was a werewolf because she can sense any supranatural thing. When she met Blaze,she warned him that if he will hurt Rachel,she will kill him.After this,Debbie finds out the abandoned warehouse from the woods and try to seal Victor and he's vampires there but the spell didn't work.When Debbie come home,she find her mother dead.She was killed by Victor as a revenge because Debbie was trying to seal him in the warehouse.Rachel helps Debbie to bury her mother in the back of the house.Rachel stays with her two days.Then,Debbie decide to call her aunt,Charlene,to come to stay with her.Victor attacked Debbie again and Connor tries to kill him.Victor kill Connor by broking his neck but Debbie cast a spell and manages to revive him. Shortly,Debbie met a powerful witch named Kristen Knight who was Victor's witch.Debbie finds out that her spell doesn't work because of Kristen's protection spell.Kristen told to Debbie that Rachel is a vampire because she drank human blood.Debbie accept to help Kristen and they cast a powerful spell on Rachel and she changes into a human/vampire hybrid but Kristen dies. When Rachel's birthday comes,Debbie throws a party for her at her house.She invite all her classmates(except Amy and Maddison). In Texas at the crypt she was bit by a cerberus(a rare species of werewolves) but Berry heal her. Her life in Demon Blood Debbie is still in a relationship with Berry,but he find out what she did with Connor at Rachel's birthday last year and broke up with her.Shortly he discover that he can't stay without her and they reconcile.